Pizza clouds
by WantToBeADog
Summary: Fate was actually kinder than I thought, now if only she would stop trying to make me camp in storms, I don't exactly fancy dying -OC, Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_How to not care_

Well... that's one way to go I suppose, could definitely be worse in more than one way. Camping tripp gone wrong, oh so horrible wrong. At the very least I was the only one camping, kind of sad but in a situation like this I would call myself lucky in the unlucky story. Because I didn't drag anyone with me to whatever happened after death.

But none of the less still send me to a stop that willed my fate to an end. Green surrounded me, loomed over me, lay under me, but blue stretched far above me, between the tree tops, in every raindrops reflection it sparkeld. Though it all became such a dull grey color, every leaf, every grass straw and all of this was because of those clouds that covered the never ending sky, darkened all the vibrant hues that once made it in to my eyes as I gazed at them, no longer said their hellos' just whispering the forever resonating good byes.

I knew I was not safe from the incoming rain at the current place that was, I regretted that I had not read the forecast of the weather before I decided on this trip to get away from my chatty roommate, just because I did not want to hear her talk about how her boyfriend cheated on her with seven other girls. I had nowhere else to go either, because I had no family and my friend had gone on a vacation with hers. I knew I should had just gone to an internett café or something, instead I was starting to get soaked to the bone from heavy rain and almost tripping over everything because I had lost the trail somewhere.

Suddenly a wolf sprang into my line of sight, but I could tel it wasn't here for me, it only seemed to be searching for a safe place like me. It didn't seem all that feral, only sniffing the air and when it noticed me it stared in to my eyes, almost asking me what was happening. It couldn't be that old if I would be the judge, but at least I knew it was not old enough to be separated from its' pack. It came closer to me so it stood only an arms length away, I could only pray that fate had more than this planed for me but it seemed to get less and less likely.

Fate huh, always thought i'd at the least know what I wanted to do, but whenever I thought of something like it, I always ended up blank like I knew there was no future for me.

My last words? well...

"Such.. pretty eyes.."

Hues of green and yellow stared at me, so much brighter than anything I've ever seen, the color of the forest was concentrated in its' eyes and the light that appeared in the sky reflected the pale yet strong yellow glow of stunning electricity. Looking in to those eyes filled with confusion as if it didn't understand its' surroundings or what was happening around it, confusion as to why I protected it from the heart of the storm,

Lightning

* * *

"Instant death."

My eyes opened, not fluttered or snapped, just opened, you know like a humans' eyelids usually does. I had heard the woman's voice and the most natural thing I could think of saying when my mouth opened was of course,

"Blunt much?"

Echoing laughs was the response I was given, a blue ceiling was the first thing I saw, pillows was the first thing I felt and eyes were the first thing that came to mind. But in all honesty I did not care about that, I was only curious about my current predicament. I sat up and looked around me, a never ending room was apparently where I was and the laugh I heard earlier was the woman now rolling on the floor of laughter, even though I did not say something that could be considered hilarious enough to roll on the floor. But perhaps I reminded her of something funny, or she is just really easily amused.

Yeah something along those lines.

"Hello to you stranger that I've never met before, nice to meet you" I will always believe that politeness can take you anywhere as long as you don't tell them you are being a sarcastic little shit.

"Hi" aaaand that is the most stupid grin I have ever seen, should I remind her that she is in fact still siting on the floor with her dark blue eyes wide open with glee and her blonde hair sprawled everywhere adding to the fact that she is only wearing a pikachu pajamas with ears. So a complete and utter nutcase that knows something that I don't, with an awesome pajamas.

Yeah that sounds like a good conclusion.

Next stop wacko valley.

Always knew I'd end up crazy, well nothing can be done about that but it's nice to confirm my suspicion.

"Sorry I've always wanted to meet you and it's just so freaking cool that you're here. I mean it's obviously not cool that you died, but it's coolt because you're like the only person that has ever been born that I did not plan for and you are also the only person that I can't read the mind of, and it's just so cool because I can never tell what's going to happen to you, but now you're here and it's just so exiting." her voice was fast I could almost not comprehend the words that came , her sentences did not even have anything in common. I only sat there blinking lazily at her with a deadpan expression that clearly told her that I did in fact not care for whatever nonsense she was telling me, she awkwardly cleared her throat and begun to tell an easier version of her story.

"Heh, still can't figure out your actions, but anyway I'm Fate, nice to meet ya", huh, well at least she has manners.

"Right back at you, I'm Julie Andrews, currently thinking that you look like a sugar high kid in an amusement park, and how I wish I owned a rainbow" well it's true so there's no point in denying it. Come to think of it if rainbows weren't impossible to hold, I'd probably try to eat it, like that skittles commercial where the giraffe does and that man milks the giraffe and skittles comes out. That gets me thinking is it even possible to actually milk a giraffe?

"I can't tell if you're being serious or not, but I like do amusement parks and sugar. Anyway I'm sure you have questions to ask regarding where you are and what happened, so shoot and I'll answer them them the best I can." Fate got up from where she was sitting at the floor and sat on the huge bed behind her that was in the endless room we were in.

I myself wanted to sit in the throne next to the bed, even if the cushions were not to shabby a throne seemed to good to pass up on, and I still think it still does. So I got up like a new born baby just learning how to use my legs and walked over to the throne and proceeded to sit my ass down in it.

"Well, honestly I don't really care all that much so I'm just gonna listen to you talk since it takes to much power to speak. Time and power I'm not willing to spend, though if I'm gonna guess I have at the moment all the time in the world" I told her with a straight and lazy face that was somewhat my trade mark when it came to facial expressions, not that anyone would recognize me from it since I don't really wander out from my home all that much, well except when there's a problem with that air conditioner and I'm practically breathing dust. Otherwise I only lay on my bed completely engrossed with the internet.

" You really are different. But to begin I should tell you that you just died from being struck by lightning. " 'Fate' told me while seemingly searching my expression for something, and when she didn't find it she gave a tired sigh and closed her eyes. I just kept my face neutral, but slowly a small warm smile spread on my lips as I also closed my eyes.

" I know, I protected that wolf right? It truly was beautiful, would be a shame if it's life ended like that" when I said this her eyes snapped wide open and her mouth hang ajar a bit from awe. But as quickly the expression came it left her face and a huge smile over took it. Not that I could see it since my eyes were still closed.

"I have decided, you need to live again, and fully this time. Your potential is to great to lose." My eyes opened at this and I slowly blinked. Her expression did not change nor did it tell me how I was supposed to answer this statement that she had told me. But really I felt like I needed to say something to this wacko that had presented herself to me and told me that I did in fact die, all while smiling and keeping the cheery aura around her. Her name was Fate right... wait huuuhhh..

"Awesome, I'd like to keep my eyes as they are, by the way are you like 'the fate'?" I was in all honesty curious, I mean who wouldn't be if you might be in the presence of the one who decides the path of all.

"So slow" she deadpanned, " but yes I'm the fate, please don't complain about everything you've been put through, my children, who all are gods in a way also have a say about what's going to happen. Besides I don't decide your actions or the way you will react. " wow, she seemed annoyed for some reason, perhaps it has happened so many times that she got tired of it. I would definitely get tired if people came an complained about something I didn't do.

"I wasn't going to complain, I was only going to say that I like your dramatic flare and creativity, but judging from the way you presented it I suppose I should compliment your children to." of course I feel bad about everything that happens around the world it's just a matter of thinking that neither her children or herself controlled the living, they didn't control how we were going to act, nor how we were going to develop. My imagination has always been wild and I thought that when one person died in our world it was the soul of that person that was needed somewhere else, I didn't know if there were any gods out here or if they were responsible for how we lived, fate was something that I thought only directed us in the right direction, it was our own decision wether or not we would listen to her.

When I opened my eyes I saw that she had a wise smile that told of a lifetime of happenings that I could not even begin to imagine. Her eyes were filled with nostalgia and some emotion that I couldn't place, but the way light hit her eyes made them so mysterious and old. I kind of made sense since she had probably been here before the creation of anything.

"I want to see how the world will react to you, I want to see how people will find you and how all your interactions will be, so I will have to get us in a world that can hold my powers. I know this is selfish but it has been so long since I have done something for myself, I can see in your eyes that you can live. Live a life in a world filled with pain, but also a world that values family above all else.-

So I will adopt you as my daughter in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn world."

Just like that, I breathed for the first time.

* * *

A/N:That was fun, lets do it again some time.


	2. Chapter 2

_Inhale_

"...What?" My voice came out shocked and hesitant.

"Well, as I said, even though I decided to give you a second life, it is your choice in the end and a deal such as this one does not come without some conditions." Fate told me again, this time also holding up a contract that seemed pretty short. It was something I did not expect with reincarnation, but now that I think about the whole thing it was pretty logical. I mean it would be odd to not have any kind rules in this kind if thing, I could not be the first soul to do this after all. The probability that at least one soul made some kind of misstake is very big, it is a good countermeasure for making stupid misstakes.

"So what happens if you brake some condition on the contract" I said as I took the paper in my hands.

"You are doomed to forever be trapped as a secretary for Chaos, he needs someone to deal with paper work." A shudder seemed to pass through her as she recalled something.

"I wouldn't brake the contract if I were you" She said to me putting a hand on my shoulder to show how serious she was.

* * *

Conditions of rebirth

1\. You must always hug Fate when she asks/ demands/ looks like she needs one.

2\. Chaos is allowed to give you missions that you can not turn down, also missions that you can chose from/if you want.

3\. You can never reveal the identity of any god or deity without their consent. Nor can you reveal the information of the possible future.

4\. Said gods/deity's are allowed to cause harm to you if you don't fulfill at least one favor specified by them selfs, said favor can not be anything driven by the seven deadly sins.

5\. You can never find love

6\. You will have to live at least as long as it takes for you to pay a favor to each god/deity or as long it takes for you to be killed.

is the only one that can remove a condition to the contract

Sign to bed reborn: Julie Andrews

Sign to agree to reincarnate chosen soul: FATE

Word of advice:

\- Don't trust the ones with white hair.


End file.
